Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
The broadband systems may include both time division multiplex (TDM) devices and asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) devices. Multiple TDM devices in a network may be used to make connections to other networks or other devices in the network.
Often, these TDM devices have a single connection or trunk for user communications to the other communication devices. However, if the connection or trunk is damaged so that calls over the connection or trunk are interrupted or dropped, or if the bandwidth on the connection or trunk becomes fully used so that calls may not be connected over the connection or trunk, then calls must be rerouted through another TDM device. Unfortunately, typically calls must be rerouted at the source of the call through other connections. Thus, a system and method are needed to provide connections through TDM systems in a more efficient manner. The preset invention fulfills this need.